1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and an information processing program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and an information processing program, in which touch panels are respectively provided on, for example, two screens provided to be separated from each other, and a drag is performed continuously between the touch panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a portable information processing apparatus, there is a contrivance which includes two display sections and touch panels respectively provided on the two display sections, and can be folded so that the two display sections face each other when it is carried.
In the information processing apparatus as stated above, since the two display sections are provided, more display information can be visually recognized by the user, and the apparatus can be easily carried since it can be folded at the time of carrying.
However, in the information processing apparatus, since the two touch panels are independently provided, there is a problem that a continuous drag from one touch panel to the other touch panel can not be recognized as a series of drags.
Then, in the information processing apparatuses, there is one in which after one touch panel is dragged, when the other touch panel is dragged within a specified time, the operation is regarded as a continuous drag, and a process corresponding to the continuous drag is performed (see, for example, JP-A-9-311757 (patent document 1)).